


A blogger's secret - 221a side

by MorganeUK



Series: 221a (Companion pieces to 221b Secrets) [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221A Ficlet, Caring John, Gen, M/M, POV Mrs. Hudson, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Sometimes cupid needs a little help!





	A blogger's secret - 221a side

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A blogger's secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11336853) by [MorganeUK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK). 



> I've decided to write some 221a (Ms Hudson POV) on some of my 221b...

_This won’t do!_ Martha Hudson was adamant about this. _If I do not do something to push them together, they are bound to stay ‘only’ friends forever! Not that best friends is not nice…_ But the old lady know for sure that they must become a couple if they want to find happiness.

 _Since the death of that poor Mary, John haven’t tries to found someone, he prefers to stay home with Sherlock and Rosie. And Sherlock…_ She sighs mournfully _, the concept of getting out to find someone is as immaterial for him that the planets in the solar system! Anyway they don’t need anyone, they are already a couple in everything except the physical affection._

The ex-exotic dancer lets go a small laugh as she thoughts about her boys. _I know that once that dam will be open, I will need to soundproof my bedroom ceiling!_

_But what can I do! They won’t listen to me… Sherlock won’t bulge if he do not have a clear proof of John’s love. Poor doctor, it is so easy to understand his feelings when you read his secret blog, the new one he starts since he's back in 221b. I am lucky that Lucy from my bridge’s team found it by chance! If only Sherlock… Ohhhh! I need a bran new email address!_


End file.
